


This Must Be How It Feels (To Have A Home)

by Cleem123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sebastian Desantos is Joaquin's older brother and caretaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleem123/pseuds/Cleem123
Summary: Anon on tumblr requested: hey're having dinner with Joaquins brother and just like kinda fluffy and sweet and it shows that Joaquin does have a life outside of the serpents?Word Count: 1.3kGenre: Fluffy as fuckWarnings: swearing, implied parental death, wrestling





	This Must Be How It Feels (To Have A Home)

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be writing a lot of Sebastian nowadays, but you guys keep requesting it. If you haven’t read my other fics, Sebastian is Joaquin’s older brother and caretaker.
> 
> The title comes from Starkid’s To Have A Home, which is also the song that inspired this

It wasn’t often that Joaquin thought that of small trailer he had spent most of his childhood in as a home. Most of the time it was just a roof over his head, just a place where he slept, protection from wind and rain, with absolutely no emotional value. However on a few, miraculous occasions, the trailer transformed into a place of comfort, a refuge, a home. Lying on the couch with his head in Kevin’s lap and Kevin’s fingers deftly braiding his hair, Joaquin felt like this was one of those miraculous moments. Sebastian was out, picking up a pizza and a two liter for dinner, so Joaquin and Kevin had the house to themselves. Joaquin was laughing, but Kevin kept hitting him, trying to get him to stop.

            “Stop laughing! I can’t do your hair!” Kevin yelled, trying to hide his smile but failing miserably.

            “Well, then. I guess my hair will just stay forever unbraided.” Joaquin responded, still laughing. Kevin yanked lightly on Joaquin’s hair. Joaquin quickly stopped laughing and groaned in response to Kevin’s tug. “Kevvv.” He whined, “What are you doing?”

            “I’m trying to get you to stop laughing so I can make your hair pretty.” Kevin scolded, tugging again.

            Joaquin whimpered, “Am I not pretty enough without braids?” He leaned into Kevin’s hand, preening slightly.

            “Oh, you’re plenty pretty.” Kevin murmured, leaning down and pressing his lips to Joaquin’s. Joaquin responded, his hands cupping Kevin’s face as he sat up, never breaking the kiss. Kevin pulled at Joaquin’s hair and smirked when Joaquin moaned. Joaquin moved so that he was straddling Kevin and pushed their chests together, yearning to have constant contact with the taller boy. This time it was Kevin who groaned, responding to Joaquin’s tight grip on his thigh. He could feel Joaquin’s fingers digging into his thigh, tight enough to leave light bruises. He threw his head back, groaning again. “Fuck, Joaquin. Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

            Joaquin grinned, moving to nip at Kevin’s neck before answering, “Who said I was planning to?” Joaquin continued his way down Kevin’s neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark but gently enough as to not hurt Kevin. He brought his tongue out to flick at the mark, before moving back up to press his lips against Kevin’s. Kevin sighed into this kiss, letting Joaquin deepen it. Their tongues met and, just like every other time they kissed, Kevin saw fireworks.

            The kiss broke, but only for a moment as Kevin pulled Joaquin’s shirt over his head and connected his lips to the smaller boy’s collar bone.

            “Shit Kev.” Joaquin moaned. “God, the things you do to me.” He continued, brokenly. “You don’t-oh, shit yes-you don’t understand the effect you have on me Kev. Every time I see you, I just want to-“

            “Fucking hell Joaquin, I don’t want to hear that. Put your damn clothes on.”

            Joaquin jumped out of his skin, quickly moving away from Kevin and yanking his shirt on. He realized it was on backward and struggled to twist it around, his face reddening the whole time. Kevin just sat there, laughing slightly at Joaquin’s flustered scrambling.

            “Sorry bout that, Sebastian. Really, it’s Joaquin’s fault.” Kevin explained, “He wouldn’t let me braid his hair.”

            “I’d fight back but I’m too busy being crushed by the bus that Kev just threw me under.” Joaquin mumbled, using his fingers to brush his hair in an attempt to erase all evidence that his brother just walked in on him, shirtless, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, making out.

            “Sorry babe.” Kevin apologized, not sorry at all.

            “Yeah, yeah. You’re teenagers in love, I know the routine.” Sebastian chuckled, pulling plates, glasses, and napkins out of the cabinet and setting them on the table next to the pizza. “Just get over here and eat, okay?” Joaquin quickly nodded, making his way towards the table with Kevin right behind him. The two of them sat down, serving themselves and falling into easy conversation with Sebastian. It was hard for Joaquin to describe how much he loved this, how much it meant to him that Kevin and Bas got along. After their shaky meeting, Joaquin was afraid that Kevin would always be on eggshells around the older man, but no.

It had been the second time that Kevin had ever come to the trailer, the first time that he had come when Sebastian was also there.

            “Hey, Bas.” Joaquin had greeted. “Kevin and I are gonna order some Chinese, you want anything?” Kevin and Joaquin had spent most of the evening in Joaquin’s room, making out. This was their first interaction with Sebastian of the night.

            “You’re ordering food? You’re still hungry after eating each other’s faces for two hours?” Sebastian teased, getting up from his seat at the kitchen table to poke Joaquin. Kevin had been shocked. He had almost opened his mouth to apologize to Sebastian, but Joaquin spoke first.

            “Oh, shut up, you bastard.” Joaquin grinned, quickly pulling Sebastian’s arm behind his back.

            “Hey, if I’m a bastard so are you, little brother.” Sebastian flipped his arm out of Joaquin’s hold. He put Joaquin into a headlock and grappled him down onto the floor. “Say uncle, come on. Say uncle.” Kevin wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. Was this something that all brothers did? He was broken from his indecision when Joaquin called his name.

            “Come on preppy, help a guy out here.” He was struggling beneath his brother’s weight, trying to flip Sebastian onto his back. Kevin smiled, happy to be included in what seemed like such a familial thing, and grabbed Sebastian’s knee, pulling him away and off of Joaquin. Sebastian went to tackle Kevin as well, but Kevin stopped him, grabbing both of his arms and twisting them behind his back like Joaquin had tried earlier. Kevin pushed Sebastian down so the he was lying on his stomach and put his knee on Sebastian’s back.

            “What was it that you were saying, oh, oh yeah. Say uncle.” Joaquin was sitting on the floor, a little further away, laughing his ass off and falling even more in love with Kevin.

            “Goddamn it, Joaquin. You had to go and date the sheriff’s son. I’m never gonna win a wrestling match again.” He looked up angrily at Joaquin, before attempted to squirm out of Kevin’s grip. When he failed, he sighed letting the tension leave his body. “Uncle.” He said, before burying his face in the carpet. “Fucking uncle.” Kevin released him and he began to rub at his wrists before standing up. He faced Kevin, a serious look on his face. Kevin stopped smiling, suddenly wondering if he had crossed a line. But Sebastian just stuck out his hand. “One of these days, you and I have to team up against him.” Sebastian gestured towards Joaquin. Kevin just smiled, shaking Sebastian’s hand.

            “We’ll see about that.” He replied, elated.

            From that point on, Kevin and Sebastian got on like partners in crime. Joaquin worried about the day when his boyfriend and his brother decided to team up against him cause he knew he had no chance in hell to win against the both of them. But he worry was always overpowered by the strong sense of family he gained in their presence. Joaquin looked up to Sebastian. Sebastian had given up everything and started raising Joaquin. If Bas didn’t like Kevin, Joaquin didn’t know what he would have done.

            “Joaquin? Did you hear any of that?” Kevin smirked, clearly knowing that Joaquin had not. Joaquin scrambled to try and think of what they had been talking about before he had gotten lost in thought.

            “Uh… yes?” Joaquin questioned, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Kevin and Sebastian shared a look. Sebastian raised his eyebrow and Kevin nodded. “It isn’t nice to have a conversation as if I’m not-“ Joaquin was cut off when Sebastian picked him up and threw him over his shoulder before dropping him onto the carpeted floor of the living room. “Shit!” Joaquin exclaimed as the breath left his body. Sebastian pinned Joaquin’s hands above his head and Kevin began to tickle his ribs, making him cry a mixture of laughter and pleas to stop. Joaquin knew it then, this was his home.


End file.
